


An Early Christmas Surprise

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Kitten, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, early christmas present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets something for Cas for Christmas but Sam and Jess can't hold onto it until then so Dean decides Cas should get an early christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy, let me know what you thought

**_Taptaptap_ **

“Sam,” Jess whispered, shaking her husband’s shoulder.

**_Taptaptap_ **

Jess shook him harder, “Sam, wake up.”

“What?” Sam asked, blinking bleary eyes.

“Something’s at the window.”

**_Taptaptap_ **

Sam sat up and pushed his hair from his face. He reached for his pocket knife on the bedside table and slowly made his way to the window. In one swift motion Sam yanked the curtains out of the way. Through the window he could just see the outline of a man bundled up against the cold.

“Sammy! Let me in!” Dean’s voice came through the glass.

Sam opened the window, “Dean? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Dean pushed Sam out of the way and climbed through the window with one hand. He landed on his knees, one arm pressed against his chest. “Why are you holding your arm to your chest? Are you hurt?”

“Chill out. I’m fine.” Dean said as get to his feet. “I just need a place to hide this little guy so Cas doesn’t find him.”

Dean pulled his arm back a bit so that Sam and Jess could see what was bundled in his arms. Jess threw the covers off and rushed to Dean’s side. “Oh my gosh, you got him for Cas?”

Dean nodded, “You think he’ll like it? He’s always talking about getting one.”

“Dean this is perfect for Cas.” Jess said.

“Dean,” Sam said, “We can’t keep that here.”

“Yeah, I already thought about it. He’ll stay in y’alls room until Christmas so that Cas doesn’t see him running around.” Dean said letting Jess take the little guy from his arms.

“That’s not what I meant, Dean.” Sam said, “Jess is pregnant, our doctor said she can’t be around those animals and especially their feces because it could hurt our babies.”

“What? Come on, man, it’ll only be for like eight day.”

Sam crossed his arms, “No, Dean.”

“Well what am I supposed to do with him?” Dean asked, “Ellen is allergic and Mom will end up telling Cas and I can’t keep him at home.”

Jess scratched between his ears. “How about he stays the rest of the night here and you give him to Cas tomorrow as an early Christmas present, I’ll just sleep on the couch tonight.”

Dean kissed her on the cheek. “I like your thinking.”

Before Sam could object Dean jumped out of the window. There was a crash and a curse and the edge of a metal gate appeared at the window. “Help me out, Sammy.”

Sam helped his brother pull a folded up kennel through the window. Dean climbed back into Sam and Jess’s room with a grocery bag and began setting everything up. Once everything was ready he took the little guy, who had fallen asleep in Jess’s arms, and placed him in the kennel.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine sleeping on the couch?” Sam asked rubbing his hands up and down Jess’s arms.

Jess pulled him in for kiss, “It’s only one night and besides it’s already 4am. I’ll be fine, Sam.”

“Awesome,” Dean said, “Well I’ll see you guys in a few hours.”

When Dean got back to his house Cas was still knocked out cold. He climbed into bed and pulled Cas to him.

***

In the morning Cas woke up before Dean and with the help of Charlie and Jo he made breakfast. “Morning, sleeping beauty, you sure slept later than usual.”

Dean yawned. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Well, here, we made breakfast.” Charlie said handing Dean a plate of pancakes.

After breakfast Dean rushed everyone to get dressed so that they could go over to Mary’s. He was so excited to give Cas his gift that he wondered how he thought he would have been able to keep this from Cas until Christmas.

At Mary’s Sam pulled Dean to the side, “That thing wouldn’t shut up. It was up all night.”

“You only had him for six or seven hours, quit complaining. Go get him for me would you.” Dean said walking off to greet everyone else.

“Oh, Dean.” Mary said when Dean hugged her, “I’m glad you’re here. I want to go shopping and I thought you’d go with me.”

“Yeah, sure, but first.” Dean turned and called for Cas who was on the other side of the living room. “Cas, come here.”

He took Cas’s hands and everyone watched curiously. “I wanted to wait until Christmas, but I decided that it would make a much better early present.”

Jess rolled her eyes but smiled as Sam came up behind Dean. Dean turned around to take the bundle from his brother and paused when he turned back to Cas. Cas’s eyes were wide and tears were starting to spill over.

“Cas, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? I’m not breaking up with you or anything, I just got you a cat.” Dean said desperately trying to wipe his boyfriend’s tears away.

“A cat?” Cas asked in a small voice.

“Meow,” the little bundle in Dean’s arm moved and a fuzzy grey head popped out of the cover he was wrapped in, blue eyes looking around curiously.

“You got me a cat?” Cas asked wiping at his face.

Dean gently placed the kitten in Cas’s arms and Cas smiled down at him. Dean kissed him, “Did you think I was really going to breakup with you?”

Cas let out a small chuckle. “I don’t know what I thought, but I got really scared for a moment.”

Dean hugged him close and everyone else rushed forward to hug Cas too, reassuring him that he was loved and that he would always be a part of the family.

“So,” Charlie asked, petting the kitten’s head, “What’s his name?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said looking down at his little cat. “I’ll have to come up with one.”

Mary poked at Dean’s arm, “You got me really excited, you know. I thought you were going to propose to Cas back there.” she whispered.

Dean chuckled and glanced at his brother who had heard. Sam put up his hands as if to say he hadn’t said anything about the ring he and Dean had bought last week. “Sorry to disappoint, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you hadn't forgotten what happened in 'The Next Big Step'   
> Also hoped you liked this one, let me know what you thought, also if you have any suggestions for kitty names let me know!


End file.
